


Collide.

by luinil80



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: '79, Comet's too, Echo is the voice of reason, Echo loves his bro, F/M, Fives is a jealous fool, Fives is dumb, Hardcase is a little shit, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kix is a Good Bro, awkwardly in love, both are stubborn, but exhausted, drunk happy clones, he loves her, she loves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: " The first time she arrived at the main base with her superior, they were greeted by another civilian officer and told to wait there for a while. She couldn't stop looking around, awed by the size of the hangar. The place was three times bigger than the one she had been stationed in, with millions of people ranging from mechanics, technicians, other officers and them, the soldiers, some with intricate designs to decorate their armor and others still perfectly clean, walking around."
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Collide.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my baby, my precious first Clones multichapter. I'm working on this since April and it's the first time i have a clear idea of what will happen in the whole story. You all going to hate Fives in the first chapters (i love my man but is a stubborn bastard sometimes) but he will redeem himself later on. I'll probably change the warning in the other chapters since angst is coming and i'll add more tags on the way.
> 
> Longer sentences in - italic - are flashbacks.
> 
> First two chapters are an introduction of my original character (even if it's an insert reader) and how they both fell in love with each other (and how much Kix is done with them). this is also my first time, for me, to write this much ....and i have a beta reader now...
> 
> So enjoy!

"Oh _sweet Maker,_ why is she still here?" Fives said out loud, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

They had just returned from a mission and, damn, were they tired. Nothing that a good strong drink at ‘79 couldn't fix.

"She's not going to leave so soon. She's here to help us, to help everyone here, believe it or not.." Echo said, "and besides, she's not that bad. Don't be so dramatic, _vod_ "

"Am I being dramatic now, Echo? Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, of course, but I don't see the point of all this..." Echo returned, gesturing at Fives and his behaviour.

.

They continued talking on the way back to the barracks when they both walked past you inside your office. Only Echo waved at you while Fives continued to walk as if he had seen no one and kept looking right in front of him.

Echo shrugged, apologizing for his brother's behaviour, you were an officer after all, but you waved it off and smiled at him, reassuring him that everything was fine.

You really didn't know why, but since day one, it was just him who seemed to kind of hate you, everyone else was extremely kind each time you helped them with something. Free caf was delivered all day long and the occasional flowers appeared in your office the next day. Next thing you know, your superiors will complain about this kind of behavior and reprimand the troops for distracting you from your work...

.

"Ah, now I see what this is all about, you're jealous!" Echo pointed out, a teasing grin on his face. This caused said clone to stop dead in his tracks.

"Take it back... Echo, I mean it, take it all back!" Fives yelped, his voice jumping an octave and catching the attention of others passing by."Y’know, I won't tell a soul if you lower your voice a little." Echo murmured as he looked around.

"Fine!” Fives huffed, “... but I'm not jealous...I just don't trust her, why the generals and everybody else does so easily, it's beyond me, really." Fives explained to his brother.

"Yeah, alright... but last time you were in the medbay you were a blushing and stuttering mess, remember? She was there to check on Kix's orders... ‘Case told me, but as I said, my lips are sealed." Echo admitted.

Fives’ eyes widened in shock as he blushed. This wasn’t good, his body was totally betraying him.

"... _that son of a_...I thought he was sleeping...no... I didn't... " he swore, “I... just, I was caught off guard, alright?" he added, defeated.

* * *

_The medbay that day was exceptionally crowded, the last battle had taken its toll, leaving several casualties. She was there just to check on some extremely urgent orders that Kix needed as quickly as possible._

_While Kix was checking the last details and adding more supplies, she looked around to see how many men were there. Many of them had minor injuries, small cuts that were easily treated, some lying completely unconscious, while others had severe wounds or burns on most of their bodies._

_Hardcase, Dogma and Fives were also there. Their wounds looked superficial, given that Hardcase was sleeping soundly, probably due to the meds, while Fives was teasing Dogma, trying to make him smile. It was rare to see them so relaxed, they were constantly on edge as a result of what they experienced on the battlefield each time._

_Seeing that she was lost in her thoughts, Kix cleared his throat, capturing her attention, as well as the other two troopers._

_For a moment she locked eyes with Fives before returning her attention to Kix. What she didn't see was that Fives kept staring at her, blushing a little as he stopped talking altogether._

_He couldn't help it, he liked her a lot, but he was way too stubborn and proud to admit it._

_She, on the other hand, was completely unaware of the trooper’s feelings and thought he hated her or worse. It wasn’t uncommon, she couldn't please everyone, but she kept on being nice and professional with everyone, him included._

_When she and Kix wrapped up all the orders she had to send, she quickly stood up and headed for the door but stopped for a moment and bid them all goodbye._

_For a moment Fives was startled, barely managing to stutter a " ’bye " before she left, but his eyes remained fixed on her until she turned the corner that led to the hangar, disappearing from view. He was completely unaware of his surroundings and even Dogma teased him, while Kix had already had enough of this nonsense._

* * *

Echo was unimpressed but he understood, his brother was a lost cause in terms of feelings and yet he loved him anyway.

As he urged the lovesick puppy to keep walking, he decided to give some advice," right, right. Look, It's up to you. I won't budge, but let me tell you, she's really nice if you try to talk to her properly..."

Fives just grumbled in return and kept walking.

"Right, okay," Echo let out a resigned sigh, "now I definitely need a drink, come on." Knowing his brother, Fives was definitely too stubborn to listen to his advice.

.

"You can go if you want, today's pretty quiet... the only thing you’ll be expecting tonight is a bunch of drunk men," you said, teasing the clone medic sitting next to you.

Both of you had been idly checking the latest shipments of stims and spare parts for the X-ray machine that had been ordered while quietly chatting in your office.

.

You spent so much time in the medbay that you were mistaken for his assistant at first. This detail later on amused you quite a bit, especially when everyone else realized you were the new communications and supply officer.

Kix was a great company, and both of you soon became close friends to the point where most of the troops thought you had feelings for each other but it wasn't like that. You considered him an older brother and you knew that to him, you were his little sister.

.

"Alright, I don't have much to do for a couple of hours anyway, so if there's anything else I can help you out with..." he offered.

_Always the gentleman_ \- you thought.

"You just got back from a mission, the others are probably waiting for you at '79, if only to be sure there’s someone who can bring them safely back to base." you pointed out.

"Don't remind me," he huffed, thinking about how his brothers were probably pretty much drunk already, "but I think you're right. I should go check on them before they do something they'll end up regretting tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow morning at 06.00 o'clock sharp," you smiled.

So Kix got up and walked over to the door only to turn back to you for a moment...

"Well?” you inquired, watching him curiously. But before he could say anything, you cut him off, “go and say hello to the boys for me," and kicked him out.

Your relationship with him was pretty much boiled down to that - relaxed and playful for most of the time but professional when needed.

.

"Hey...hey, Kix...hey" a very drunk and excited Hardcase hollered when he saw his brother walk into the bar.

After shutting everything down and making sure to program the emergency medical droid well, he decided to join the others at '79. It wasn't that late and a beer or two wouldn't hurt him much.

" ’Case... I see you've already booked one of my cots for the night..." he approached the others who were sitting in their usual spot and checked out what they're having. "Fire whiskey, huh? You started out pretty easy."

"Kix... where's your pretty assistant? You should have brought her along... " Comet slurred from across the table.

"Oh... The younger Wolf's here too. Lovely. Do tell, why should I have?" Kix responded. "Aren't there enough interesting specimens here for all of you? Besides, she's not my assistant. She's my friend and an officer, so show some respect _di'kut_."

" Whatever... but Fives _really_ wanted to talk to her so he could finally confess his feelings," Hardcase chimed in and Echo giggled from behind, elbowing Fives who was sitting next to him.

Kix raised an eyebrow. Oh he knew, in fact, everyone knew about it but he never said anything. First of all to protect you because he was aware of how his brothers were and secondly because he wasn’t sure if you felt the same way about him...

"I'm not... shut up all of you... "Fives grumbled, before standing up and disappearing into the crowd.

"What?" Hardcase feigned shock,” what did i say?”.

"Don't mind him. He's hopeless." Echo laughed.

Kix rolled his eyes, annoyed by the whole thing. Fives needed help because sooner or later he would screw everything up.

Later on, each and every one of them was all properly drunk, trying to find their way out of the bar. A bunch of tall, bulky men giggling while trying not to fall face first because they couldn't walk straight, it was such a sight to behold...

"You really can't hold your liquor, can you?" Kix said, probably the most sober among them all.

"We're not drunk..." Comet, Fives and Hardcase said in unison, almost shouting.

"Well...you're not well either...if Rex ever finds out, I won't take the blame" Kix snorted.

"Oh, Rex's too busy to worry. Believe me." Hardcase grinned confidently.

"What?" Echo asked, shocked. " What do you mean?"

Hardcase shrugged, " Let's just say, he's got his own business in town," he added with a wink.

"Guys, you all have a bed waiting for you, and the captain's business is not for gossip, so shut your mouths or I'll report you all." Kix stepped in, shushing them for good.

.

The next morning was hell.

Fives woke up abruptly, thinking he had overslept but in reality, it was only 5.00, a whole two hours before the whole base woke up.

Why did he drink that much? Oh, right, he was trying to forget... _everything_ , he rubbed his temple.

And that's all he remembered about last night, his head pounding and his stomach was, more or less, upside down...

_Where the kriff was Kix?_

Turning in his bed he saw Hardcase still fast asleep on his right, his face relaxed, which was unusual for him, given that as soon as he woke up he couldn't hold still or shut up for even a second.

As he glanced around he saw Comet on the floor not far from where he was. The young wolf seemed... comfortable? He probably didn’t care much to be lying down on the ground. Or maybe he had been too drunk to lie down in a bunk and had simply face-planted onto the floor? It would have been a nice scene to see, too bad he didn't remember anything about that too.

_Kark_... his headache was getting worse. He needed something... and stupid Kix wasn't still here.

Trying to be as quiet as possible he got up and his legs almost gave out.

_Next time try not to outdrink yourself again_... - he scolded himself, grabbing hold of the metal pole nearby to steady himself.

He knew basic first aid so he was pretty sure of what he was looking for, hopefully...

He tried the first cabinet without success, there was nothing in there but empty bottles of stuff he couldn't even pronounce the names of. He wasn't a doctor, he just wanted to get rid of this headache and the general sickness he felt...

He went for the second cabinet but once again, nothing...

_Oh hells, why_ \- he muttered under his breath.

He almost swore out loud, then he remembered that the other two were still peacefully sleeping and didn’t want to wake them up.

During the search in the third, he was so focused that he hadn't heard you walk in.

You had an early briefing with Kix at 6:00 and, as per usual, you were early but you didn't expect to find sleeping soldiers scattered around or Fives about to steal something from the medical cabinets.

You didn't want to wake the others, not before Kix was there, but you wanted to know what he was up to...

So you approached him quietly, tapping him lightly on the shoulder and making him literally jump out of his skin.

_Wow, you scared him pretty good, weird_ \- you thought.

He was the first one to speak after turning to see who scared the shit out of him.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here so early?" he said, in that tone he reserved only for you, the one where he was extremely annoyed by your sole presence.

_Wow, harsh much!_ \- you huffed to yourself before reminding yourself to be nice.

"I'm supposed to meet Kix here, it's almost 6.00 a.m. The real question here is, why are you stealing from the medbay?" you forced yourself to be calm, completely ignoring his annoyance.

"I... I'm not stealing" he defended, getting slightly frustrated.

_Oh, this is embarrassing_...- Fives suddenly realized.

"I... I just feel sick, that's all." He admitted after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Oh..." you paused for a moment. "Maybe I can help you... if you want? So you won't destroy the whole place before you find what you need," you suggested.

"I... you're no medic, what do you know?" he scowled bitterly.

_Calm down_ \- you took a deep breath before answering "...basic emergency routine, first degree anatomy lessons and I have Kix teaching me a thing or two. Good thing I'm a fast learner, is that enough for you?" you replied dryly.

His eyes went wide and mouth slightly agape, visibly surprised.

"So Fives, what do you need...? "you pressed.

"Ah... yes... I feel sick and have a headache that doesn't let me think straight..."

"That's a hell of a hangover you got there, " You smiled and took a little package in the same spot he had been looking at before you walked into the room. His eyes were fixated on you, watching your every move, from how you approached the cabinet, to how you reached up to take the medicine and how you gently handed them to him... he was so hypnotized by you that he almost felt better immediately.

"These are made for you guys, you should take one now and you'll feel much better in an hour or so" you explained slowly.

At that moment, he couldn’t remember how to speak or even how to move. He wanted this moment to last forever, having never been this close to or alone with you since you arrived a month ago.

* * *

_She had always been good at planning things. From what she used to need back at home to all her friends and relatives' schedules, so good that her father made the decision to enrol her into the Academy to join the Grand Army of the Republic as civilian enforcement._

_Being enlisted was never her goal in life, she was quite content with the things she had. She was born in one of the lowest levels of the city and until that moment her life had been fairly simple, her parents had managed to make sure she didn't need anything, but being able to put her skills to good use on a bigger scale wasn't that bad an idea after all._

_After six difficult years of watching undeserving students climb the social ladder while she was left behind even though she was sure she was one step ahead of everyone,she finally received her certificate and with it, her first official position as a communication officer._

_She had been assigned a fairly basic job in a relatively small base located just outside Coruscant. Her task was to manage the less important battalions and the different supplies and weapons shipments, often arguing with those vendors who thought they could explain to her how to do the job just because she was a woman._

_Soon her outstanding work caught the eyes of her superiors and when the 501st asked for another officer, the choice was quite easy._

_Her first official assignment for an important battalion... or to be more precise, the most important legion. Of course, she was nervous, right? Besides, she'd never seen troopers in person before, so there was also curiosity combined with the panic. There were some rumors, however, that said that they were all breathtaking, even if they all more or less looked the same, She had heard other officers, mostly women, talking about them a couple of times and how they all wished to be with them, even for a night. But it wasn't just that, she knew that a lot of people hated them too, blaming them for the intergalactic mess known as The Clone Wars, so having the chance to see them in person was downright thrilling._

_The first time she arrived at the main base with her superior, they were greeted by another civilian officer and told to wait there for a while. She couldn't stop looking around, awed by the size of the hangar. The place was three times bigger than the one she had been stationed in, with millions of people ranging from mechanics, technicians, other officers and them, the soldiers, some with intricate designs to decorate their armor and others still perfectly clean, walking around._

_When her name was brought up in the conversation, her attention snapped back to the officer next to her and to the one who supposedly was in charge of this company, Captain Rex._

_It was him who welcomed her and showed her around. After a couple of times when out of respect she called him "Captain", he told her that "Rex" was fine too._

_He was extremely kind, but he had other things to attend to with the General, assuring her that the General himself would come later and introduce himself officially._

_From that day on, she became an indispensable part of the 501st, experiencing its ups and downs alongside the men she served with._

_Even falling in love with one of the boys, the only one who seemed to hate her._

* * *

"...Fives? Did you understand? Wow, I should come around for a few when you guys go drinking again, it looks like a lot of fun... if those are the results,“ you teased, hinting at his and his brothers’ current state.

“Yes…” he blurted out before he could stop himself...

_Idiot!_ \- even his own brain was insulting him.

"Alright... go get some rest, but remember, just one and... " you peered behind him for a moment, "..please give these to the others if they need them too and, perhaps, wake them up on your way out? Please?" you added.

"Yes... I mean" he cleared his throat "...thank you" he answered, then turned to the other two.

"Wake up, you two _sons of a defective vat_... It's time to rise and shine," he shouted, in his most authoritative tone.

The whole scene made you chuckle as the others jerked awake, completely unaware of where they were or what had happened until now.

Both Hardcase and Comet smiled at you the moment they saw you, before frowning at you as memories of what had happened the previous night flooded their minds.

“What are you….” Hardcase looked over at Fives before turning his attention to you," ...what is she doing here?" 

"She has an early briefing with Kix, now get up _laser brain_ , I don't feel like carrying your ass back to the barracks, my head's _karkin_ ' killing me." Fives replied to him with clenched teeth.

"How are you two feeling, by the way? Headaches, dizziness... anything?" you asked when the other troopers were on their feet.

"Honestly, I'm fine... I slept very well... I don't think I drank that much..." Hardcase said gleefully.

"You were wasted, you just happen to have a much faster metabolism than we do. Some days I don't know what's wrong with you..." Fives said, standing right by the door. "Can we please go now?" 

"You're no fun, " Comet pouted," you won't even let me properly greet our beautiful assistant here," all the while watching you.

For a moment you thought you saw Fives stiffen out of the corner of your eye.

"Out now, Comet... I'm sure your Commander is looking for you..." Fives snarled.

As far as you could see, Hardcase was having the time of his life watching those two ready to jump at each other's throats...

"Guys," you cleared your throat. "Guys!" you raised your voice, finally grabbing their attention.

It was quite comical, all three of them turning their heads in your direction at once, now listening to you in perfect silence.

"You'd better get going, it's way too early to argue and... If you don't want to upset Kix, you better not let him catch you... getting into any trouble," you insisted. "I gave Fives some pills that should work for hangovers. If you need some, just ask him." 

" As the lady said, we better get going," Hardcase grabbed his brothers’ arms "good morning. I'll see you around," he added with a nod while dragging the other two out of the way,

Comet was waving too eagerly at you, and Fives... well, as usual, ignoring you completely.

.

.

“..so anyway when I showed up this morning they were all here and Fives was literally destroying all the supplies..” you said, telling him your side of the story.

Once Kix had arrived that morning, and after a short summary of what he needed with the next shipment, you stayed behind to tell him all about what had happened a few hours earlier. Now, you were rambling about what had happened.

"Luckily you stopped him..." he grumbled, "sometimes I hate my brothers, but him especially..." he stated, still in disbelief about the whole mess which he had fortunately avoided.

"Oh, you missed quite a show! I was there trying to help him and he said, and I quote - _what do you know, you're no medic_ -" you kept on ranting."I swear those were his exact words, no wonder he hates me...".

_Oh Kriff, Fives why._.. Kix thought to himself. No, his brother didn't hate you, he was just a giant moron who was sending the wrong signals.

"I mean, not that I care, but he seriously lacks any kind of manner..." you added casually.

" And that is bothering you isn’t it?" Kix saw through you. It wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

He already knew the answer. He just needed proof.

"I...NO! ...why would you think that?" you tried to dodge his question.

"So it's true, you like him," he stated, unsurprised "How did that happen then?

"Look, I... I, oh damn it, fine," you gave up trying to find excuses. "It’s pretty easy, I guess. I like someone and... bam... I have a crush, it's not that hard," you snorted.

"I know how it all works, thank you." Kix deadpanned "but... did he do something? Or said anything?"

"No, nothing at all, I think I like idiots or.. idiots who ignore me, pretty much" you chuckled nervously.

"Does he know?" he inquired further.

"Are you kidding? Of course, he doesn't since he doesn't have feelings for me whatsoever!" you replied in horror.

"Well, okay... if you're sure..." he shrugged.

"I'm not, but... you know... I'm used to it, he's too much for me anyway…” you sighed, defeated.

You weren't usually that lucky with relationships, let alone with someone like Fives. And fraternization between co-workers wasn’t encouraged either, not that it was prohibited per se since everyone turned a blind eye when this happened but still...

"Maybe... also we all kinda look the same, if you haven't noticed," he reminded you.

"Not funny, Kix, not funny. You know how you're all different to me, you and everyone else. I'm used to it by now and.." you told him honestly.

"...and then there's Fives..." he added.

"Right...and then there's Fives," you repeated, “...hold on a second.” It hit you,“you know something I don't know, don’t you?." you asked, looking at him in confusion. 

"Well...," he said vaguely, trying not to laugh.

"Oh no..you better answer me, _di'kut_..." you mock threatened, pointing a finger at him.

"Ouch, go easy with those words," Kix pretended to be shocked. "Who taught you that anyway?

"Hardcase, but not the point here... so?" you repeated.

"Okay, okay... maybe it's not impossible if you know what I mean..." he began.

"How? No, you're kidding, right?" you demanded. 

"I'm not, I swear... _oh Maker_ , you two are practically made for each other, you're both oblivious fools." he huffed in exasperation.

"Thank you, that's a nice compliment from you... _friend_!" you replied, faking being offended and putting some distance between the two of you.

"Oh, come on, don't do that," he reached out to you, trying to apologize.

"No...I don't want to think about it, case closed!” you replied. “I better get back to work, I don't want to miss lunch again this time" 

"Or maybe I should send him to feed you..." he teased playfully.

"Don't make me... I swear, Kix" you bite back at him, glaring.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm leaving..." he moved away, hands up in surrender.

He got up and went for the door when you called him back.

"Yeah, what now?" he replied.

"You're terrible, but...I love you" you said, eyes fixed on the next list you had on your desk.

"Me too, I'll see you later. Oh... and one more thing," he added.

"Yes, Kix?" You already knew what he was going to say.

"Should I call Fives...?".

"Damn it Kix, out!" you almost threw your datapad at him. 

"All right.. all right, I'm leaving." he laughed as he walked out.

.

You stayed in your office all day and missed lunch, again. There were no shipments today but you had a lot of orders to send out before tomorrow. What you didn't know was that on the opposite side of the base Kix was literally crushing Fives. 

He had enough of him constantly pining after you and getting jealous at nothing so he decided to take the situation in his own hands.

.

“What the _kriff_ you were thinking? Manners, I already told you, Fives. You need manners! You have to be gentler and not treat her like you hate her…”

“But I don't…” Fives tried to defend himself, flustered at the scene he was creating.

He was standing awkwardly in the middle of the mess hall, with an angry Kix looming over him. The medic had been looking for him for an hour and when he found him, Fives knew he was screwed.

“No, right now I don't need your excuses but she already thinks that so please, do something, whatever, I’m already sick of this whole situation..” the medic let out a sigh of exasperation.

“Sorry…” Fives murmured, but it was cut off instantly.

“You don't have to tell that to me, go and find her, please. I know she's in her office,” Kix shoved some rations into Fives’ hands,“and take these to her, 'cos I know too well she didn't eat anything...just go.” 

To say Fives was nervous was an _understatement_...he was terrified and he didn't even know why.

_Be gentle, talk to her_ . _Have manners._ He repeated Kix's words in his mind until he was right in front of your office's door…

.

Hours later, Kix was casually passing by your office. He just wanted to make sure everything worked out as planned and that his brother finally came to his senses and made a move on you.

“Kix! “ you waved at him as soon as you saw him.

_Oh good, you were smiling, so things went well after all_ \- he thought.

“Still working I see, did you get to eat something? Anything?” he prompted, ready to hear you bragging about how lovely his brother was, _hopefully_.

“Yes and….thank you. I know it was you who sent me food,” you answered. 

“Me? No, I…” he said dumbfounded.

_But you were smiling, Fives had to do something with that...right?_ \- he wondered.

“Oh c'mon, a lovely shiny brought me some rations telling me that it was your idea. He seemed pretty scared too now that I think of it,” you added, trying to recall more clearly what happened.

“I, yeah... I mean it was a surprise, I think. I was supposed to bring those to you myself but I had other... _things_ , I had a meeting with the Captain…” he lied through his teeth, trying to come up with a decent excuse.

_Clones couldn’t lie like ever…that was a fact._

“Well thanks anyway, it was sweet of you. I surely would have forgotten to eat completely. One day, a girl will be very lucky to have you, I assure you,” you smiled at him.

“My pleasure,” he bowed playfully. “I, yeah I was just passing by to see if everything was ok, now that I have ...well I'll better go off to bed and you should too,” he nagged, pointing at you like an annoying parent.

“Yes... _dad_ will do that soon, promise,” you grinned at him cheekily.

“Alright, I guess,” he laughed,“goodnight.”

As soon as he was out in the corridors he muttered under his breath…

_Kriffing sweet hells, Fives I'm going to murder you and no one can stop me._

**Author's Note:**

> comments are VERY appreciated, so are theories and/or advices...just be polite :)
> 
> Next part will be in August, i hope, since i have a lot going on in my life right now. (but i already wrote a good part of it)


End file.
